Kaname Tōsen
"The speckle of light present in enclosed darkness." - Tite Kubo. Kaname Tōsen (東仙 要, Tōsen Kaname) jest byłym kapitanem Gotei 13. Razem z Ginem Ichimaru i Sōsuke Aizenem zdradził Soul Society i udał się z nimi do pałacu Las Noches, w Hueco Mundo. Zanim udal się do Hueco Mundo, był kapitanem 9 Dywizji i dobrym przyjacielem Sajina Komamury - kapitana 7 Dywizji. Od niego porucznik i obecny zastępca kapitana w 9 Dywizji jest Shūhei Hisagi. Charakter Tōsen jest średniej wysokości, ciemnoskórym mężczyzną. W anime początkowo ma liliowe, później brązowe dredy. Zawsze nosi nieprzezroczyste okulary, ponieważ jest niewidomy. Jest dla Aizena ważnym sprzymierzeńcem, ponieważ na niewidomych, nie działa jego technika hipnozy Kanzen Saimin. Motto Tōsena brzmi: "należy wybierać najmniej krwawą drogę". Jest jednak w stanie zabić każdego kto naruszy pokój na świecie. Podąża za Aizenem, ponieważ myśli, że to właśnie on może stworzyć sprawiedliwy świat. Według Kenpachiego, on i Gin są jedynymi kapitanami, którzy boją się śmierci. Tōsen uważa Grimmjowa tak samo jak Kenpachiego Zarakiego za maszynę do zabijania, która tworzy na świecie tylko mnóstwo strachu i nienawiści. Po za tym ma unikalny stosunek z autystycznym Arrancarem - Wonderweissem Margerą, który podąża za nim krok za krokiem. Według Tōsen'a pochodzi to z tego, iż są oni czystymi istotami, a czyste istoty mają tendencję, się lubić i podążać za sobą. Historia thumb|left|Tōsen jako 5 oficer 9 Dywizji W młodości Kaname miał stosunek do dziewczyny, która zawsze mówiła że chce "przegonić chmury z pokrytego gwiazdami nieba". Oznacza tyle że chce usunąć całe zło ze świata. Dziewczyna silnie wierzyła w ideał sprawiedliwości i z tego powodu została idolem Tōsena. Jej marzeniem, było zostać Shinigami, żeby mogła zachować pokój na świecie. Później została przyjęta do Akademi Shinigami, lecz została zabita przez swojego męża, ponieważ upomniała go o to, że zabił kogoś z powodu głupiej kłótni. Po jej śmierci Tōsen miał wątpliwości w sprawiedliwość na świecie, ponieważ nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś, kto tak mocno wierzy w sprawiedliwość, tak szybko i nieznacząco zginął. Kaname zabrał Zanpakutō z jej grobu i postanowił, że jeśli "nie wystarcza wierzyć w sprawiedliwość, to zostanie silniejszy żeby sam mógł ją wymierzać". Od tego momentu obiecał, że będzie walczyć dla sprawiedliwości. left|thumb|Aizen, Tōsen i Gin w Sztucznej KarakurzePóźniej został Shinigami. Tōsen poznał Sajina Komamurę już w Akademii Shinigami. Dobrze się rozumieli, ponieważ Komamura wstydził się swojej lisiej głowy, a że Tōsen jest niewidomy, to go nie osądzał po wyglądzie. Komamura również został Shinigami. Zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi i ostatecznie oby dwaj zostali kapitanami Gotei 13. Zanim Tōsen został kapitanem, był w 5 Dywizji. Był również 5 oficerem 9 Dywizji pod dowództwem Kenseia Mugurumy. Czarnoskóry Shinigami zdradził swój oddział i za pomocą swojego Bankai z zaskoczenia pokonał przyszłych Vizardów i oficerów swojej dywizji. Gdy Aizen został porucznikiem w 5 Dywizji, już wtedy dobrze znał Tōsena. Oprócz tego Tōsen nie lubi Kenpachiego za to, że zabił byłego kapitana 11 Dywizji, i widzi go jako potwora, który stwarza chaos i zagraża pokojowi na świecie. Śmierć thumb|left|Śmierć Kaname W trakcie walk z Espadą (Sztuczna Karakura), Hisagi oraz kapitan Komamura udają się na walkę z Kaname. Ten uwalnia swój Zanpakutou i rozpoczyna starcie. Hisagi jako pierwszy podejmuje wyzwanie, jednak wkrótce zostaje mocno ranny i wycofuje się. Następnie wkracza Komamura, który uwalnia swój Bankai. Tōsen walczy z nim i szybko przechyla szalę wygranej na swoją stronę. Nagle znienacka atakuje Shuuhei, który jednym cięciem rani gardło Tōsena. Mocno ukrwawiony Tōsen prosi Hisagiego by mógł na niego spojrzeć póki nadal może, jednak z powodu Hollowfikacji jego ciało eksploduje, znikając na zawsze. Zanpakutō Suzumushi (清虫, Cricket; Viz "Bell Bug"): jego miecz przed uwolnieniem przypomina zwykłą katanę, tylko że z zamocowanym żelaznym kółkiem obok rękojeści.Tousen uwalnia swój Zanpakutou komendą "Płacz" (鳴け, nake). frame|right|Suzumushi *'Shikai: Suzumushi (Świerszcz)': powoduje to wypuszczenie z Zanpakutou mocnej fali dźwiękowej powodującej u wroga ogłuszenie lub omdlenie. frame|right|Benihikō *'Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō' (清虫二式紅飛蝗, Drugi styl świerszcza - szkarłatna chmara): Tōsen przyzywa ogromne ilości ostrzy, które kierują się w stronę wroga. thumb|right|Enma Kōrogi *'Bankai: Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi' (清虫終式閻魔蟋蟀, Ostateczny ruch świerszcza - demoniczny świerszcz): kółko na jego mieczu powiększa się i dzieli. Kółeczka rozsyłają się w kilku miejscach i tworzą czarną kopułę, w której każda osoba nie trzymająca jego miecza traci wszystkie zmysły poza czuciem i mają bardzo spowolnioną reakcję. thumb|right|Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo *'Resurrección: Suzumushi Hyakushiki - Grillar Grillo' (鈴虫百式狂枷蟋蟀 グリジャル・グリージョ, Setny ruch świerszcza - lunatycznie spętany świerszcz): zmienia się w wielkiego świerszcza, w którym odzyskuje wzrok. Staje się niezwykle potężny (jednym atakiem niszczy Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō Komamury). W tej formie również potrafi używać Cero. *'Specjalne zdolności Resurrección' frame|right|Cero *'Cero': Tōsen zyskuje możliwość użycia Cero (jasnozielonego) z oczu. frame|right|Los Nueve Aspectos *'Los Nueve Aspectos' (九相輪殺 (ロス・ヌウェベ・アスペクトス), Rosu Nuwebe Asupekutosu; po hiszpańsku "The Nine Aspects", a japońsku "Nine Pagoda Finials Kill"): Tōsen szponami wykonuje koła, które mają jasnozielony kolor. Oparte są na ogłuszającym dźwięku. Atak jest tak potężny, że Bankai Komamury z łatwością zniszczył. Hollowfikacja frame|right|Tōsen jako Vizard Po ucieczce do Hueco Mundo poddaje się działaniu Hōgyoku. Staje się swoistą hybrydą Shinigami i Hollowa. thumb|right|Maska *'Maska: '''biała maska zakrywająca całą twarz, (może się 'rozedrzeć', gdy Tōsen się śmieje). *'Inne zdolności: ' #zwiększa się jego siła, szybkość i refleks (bez problemu potrafi sparować atak Komamury). #natychmiastowa regeneracja po tym, jak Bankai Komamury zmiażdżył mu rękę. Ciekawostki *Tōsen zdobył Zanpaktou zabierając go od swojej zmarłej przyjaciółki. Nie jest więc jego właścicielem, ale mimo to potrafi uwalniać Shikai i Bankai. Moce i Umiejętności : :250px|border|left Siła Ofensywna: 70 :Siła Defensywna: 70 :Szybkość: 80 :Kidō: 90 :Inteligencja: 90 :Siła Fizyczna: 50 :'Razem''': 450 Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Soul Society Kategoria:Vizard